


In Sickness And In Health

by PlagueChan



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueChan/pseuds/PlagueChan
Summary: Requested by anonymous on tumblr <3 Sorry for the wait on this one ;;





	In Sickness And In Health

The sound of footsteps hurried across the studio as two males go to find their guitarist. Faces dripping with perspiration and mouths heaving heavily.

“Where the bloody fuck is he?!” John growls, his side cramping from the constant running.

“Brian said, ….” Paul panted, “He … would be in here ….”

“Of all things, ….”

The soft sounds of guitar strings strumming in the uncomfortable silence of the studio caught their ears before they looked at each other. They both knew, and so they followed the sounds.

Low and behold, there George was. Sulking with his back slouched with his bass guitar at hand as he was playing random notes.

“George!” John called.

In hopes that he would’ve at least gotten some peace and quiet, George a harsh sigh blew through his teeth. Placing his guitar down, he gets himself up putting his hands in his pocket.

“What is it? If it’s about earlier, I don’t want to fuckin’ hear it. I know that--”

“Shut it, you stupid bastard!” Paul shouted out in between his panting, clearly “God, just, ….”

Taken aback by Paul, George turned his gaze towards John in hopes that he would explain what was going on. Seeing those sad brown eyes not meeting his own had only escalated the anxiety filled tension between the three men.

For these next words that would come from the leaders mouth would lead George to go into a state of which he questioned if this was real or not.

“It’s Ringo. He’s … in the hospital.”

* * *

_1964_

The year had been considerably kind to Ringo Starr. Both kind and cruel in an aspect as to gain the respect and love of the fellow Beatles’s fans that had now gotten over the leave of Pete. Merchandise that would have fans proclaim their love for him was a surprise for the drummer. Definitely a change to how he had grown accustomed to the spiteful yells of Pete fans. To Ringo, it was fine. As hurtful as it was, the never ending support from his band mates was all that he ever needed. With their rising success, it seems that they’re unstoppable. Songs becoming number one on the charts, winning numerous awards, and to hear his name among the crowds in a positive light was like it was a dream come true.

But sometimes life has many ways to turn even the happiest of times into the worst imaginable to the human mind. While the band itself can display all the smiles that they want, behind the stage was another story. Each Beatles member would become easily agitated to where fights broke out and would have to be split up before it would become physical. Out of all of them, Ringo wasn’t one to start confrontation. Even if it hurts to hear words from his own band members that had supported him for so long of how his songs would never be included in an album, he still tries to be civil. No resentful would follow behind it all. Ringo loved them all and could never have the heart to develop ill-feelings.

Through sickness and all, …

* * *

Swallowing harshly for more than a tenth time, Ringo rubs his throat gently. It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary as Ringo had always been sick throughout his childhood to now, but it’s always a nuisance when it interferes with his drumming. The inflammation that causes his voice to be horribly hoarse has him to keep conversations short.

With the world tour coming close, it had only added stress to Ringo’s illness. No tea that could ever exist could give him the relief he needed. Even if it did soothe the pain for a little while, it would only make him groggy if not inevitably tired. The slouchy posture of his body was a dead give away along with blood-shot eyes that spoke of sleep deprivation. Paul was the first to notice then along the rest of the other band members.

“Ringo, are you sure that you’re alright? Not to be rude, but you look awful.” Paul spoke, lips pursing with worry. “I know that this tour is going to be a big one, and it’s understandable if you have been losing sleep, but we’re beginning to worry.”

“I-I’m fine.” Ringo managed to say before wincing from the pain in his throat.

Squinting, Paul knew that short answers was a dead give away to internally say they’re not fine.

“Ringo, you’re not fine.” Chimed in George, “In fact, you have been oddly quiet for a while.”

John could only share a side glance without saying a single word. All three of his band mates staring at him made Ringo nervous and cornered. He couldn’t concentrate with his head all fogged. With only a shrug as his best answer, he continues to walk through them. This, however, strikes a chord in George as he grabs Ringo’s shoulder and turns him around to face him.

“We’re not stupid, Ringo! We know that there’s something wrong with you.”

Close to becoming annoyed at this point, Ringo slides off George’s hand off his shoulder whilst avoiding eye contact with him.

“J-Just leave me alone, George. It’s none of your business.”

“N-none of my business?! **_None of my business!?_**” George choked, his face wrinkling of anger.

Taken aback by George’s sudden outburst, Ringo didn’t back down on it. He truly did felt as if he wasn’t in the wrong in the situation as this wasn’t George’s problem. This was his to deal alone as he was no stranger to illness. It felt unfair to him that his band mate was talking to him in such a matter. But was it? George doesn’t know of what’s currently going on with him. Honesty is a virtue in a sense of always letting one another know of what is wrong. George and Ringo had always shared their hardships with one another. In George’s perspective, he couldn’t help but feel hurt by Ringo’s obvious lie.

“For your information, Ringo, it is our business when you have been practically standing in the shadows without saying a single word! We’re not mind readers, but we clearly know that there is obviously something that bothers you. I don’t know what it is, but you can either say or you can just stay behind for the tour.” The guitarist crossed his arms, “And don’t even try to give me an excuse.”

“George, ….” Paul spoke sternly, “Don’t you think that’s rather ha--”

“Y-You, …. You have no right to question what I can or cannot say! How dare you stand in front of me and have the nerve to threaten me with such hurtful words!” Ringo interrupted, no care in what pain his body gives to him just from speaking. “When I say it’s none of your business, it’s none of your goddamn business, George! I thought you of all people would understand that.”

Gritting his teeth viciously, his pride could only speak for him now.

“Oh, I understand perfectly! I understand that you’re acting like a childish bastard! Oh, how dare I just share my concern for my band mate that doesn’t give a shite about possibly destroying his reputation! If you’re going to act like this the entire tour, then **DON’**T bother coming to the tour!” George exclaims into Ringo’s face, furiously poking his chest with his finger.

“Piss off, Harrison!” Ringo shouted, swatting George’s finger away as he steps away. “It is fine by me! Anywhere you are but here is fine by me!”

Not being able to handle this argument any further, Ringo turns himself around to head into the opposite direction of where his band mates stand. There only stands the speechless guitarist along side with John and Paul. Pursing his lips tightly, George could only stand there as he felt the painfully tight sensation in his heart. He wanted to go after Ringo and combat those words that he thought he would never heard from the drummer. As much as he wanted to scream and cry, George felt as if he couldn’t. It felt unnatural to let out his tears to his band mates and feel more embarrassed and ashamed. Instead, with his head lowered, he walks towards where a photo shoot is present. It didn’t matter to him if Ringo showed up or not. All he wanted was to take a few pictures with the best of smiles that he could possibly fake and then be on their way to getting ready for the world tour.

Leaving only Paul and John alone in the room, they can only exchange a look that showed both exhaustion and worry. It was no use of trying to fix the damage as it could possibly lead to a much more serious situation. The both sighed and followed George.

* * *

After a while of preparation and whatnot, Ringo had finally came back. No words were said to each other from band mate to band mate with his return. Paul had noticed that George didn’t give Ringo a single glance. John saw that Ringo’s eyes were red due to crying. He didn’t know how, but he looked much worse than before. His skin was glistening of sweat and pale as a bed sheet. It was honestly amazing on how the photographer didn’t pick it up while John stood there with a smile with a mind filled with concern for the band’s drummer.

Once the photo shoot was done, George quickly took his exit without saying a single word. The same went for Ringo except he was more slow and rather wobbly with his walking.

“Ringo?” John reached a hand out towards him, only to further witness of what was going to happen.

John’s voice sounded further despite how close he was.

_Funny, … had the room always spin this way?_

Why does his body feel so light? Where was he going?

Black spots was appearing in Ringo’s vision before his body can fully succumb to slipping into unconsciousness. Falling to his knees along the rest of his body, the people’s voices around him panicked. He heard John and Paul demanding for an ambulance to be sent. The one that was missing was George.

Despite the nasty things that they have said to each other, Ringo had never wanted to be with someone more than George himself. If only he had gone back and to apologize for everything he had said. To finally let up of what was wrong. If this was it, he didn’t want it to end knowing that George and him had a fight.

“G ….. eorge, ….” Ringo whispered, closing his eyes.

* * *

“Mmnn, ……” Ringo stirs, slowly opening his eyes to be welcomed by a room of white.

Where was he? How long has he been out?

One thing’s for sure is that the inflammation in his throat is gone, but there seemed to be some patches around his neck. With his left hand, he realized that he was connected to an IV. It occurred to him from there that he was at the hospital. The dim lights above giving the room a rather lonesome and ominous atmosphere. Of course, nobody likes the hospital, but it made Ringo wonder where his band mates might be. It could be that they’re in the hospital lobby waiting for him to be available to visit.

That is until he felt that his right hand was warm. Warm in a sense that something was coiled around it. Looking in that direction, it was George. Both of his hands wrapped around Ringo’s as he sounded to be fast asleep.

Oh, George ….

Freeing his hand from the coiled fingers, he pet’s George’s hair that seemed to be unkempt. It made Ringo question of how long has he been here with him. He honestly didn’t have to. With what he had said to the guitarist, he wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t want to stay in a hospital with him. It made his heart flutter and almost wanting to cry. In the end, it was George’s love that would have him swallow his pride and tend to his band mates of whatever the situation would be.

From the tender touch from Ringo, George starts to wake up as he finds the drummer awake and to see him with a little tired smile.

“R--Ringo, I- ….” George sits himself up swiftly, grabbing Ringo’s hand once again. “Are you alright? Do you … feel any pain at all?”

He nods his head but shakes his head at the last question. Ringo wasn’t sure if he should speak or not, but it seems that George isn’t expecting him to. He was just relieved that he woke up.

“I-I, … I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Ringo. For all of the things I’ve said. For handling everything so poorly. For having you to end here, ….” George hands trembled, eyes glistened with tears. “F-forgive me.”

There were no words to further apologize in George’s part. He felt as if it was his fault. How he should’ve seen the signs of Ringo’s illness early on. If he would’ve gotten him the proper treatment instead of just letting him fight it alone. Ringo had said before of how sick he had always been as a child. It was all so clear now. But why now and not then?

_Stupid._

_You stupid bastard._

Holding Ringo’s hand close to him, George begins to sob with his vision blurred from the tears collecting in his eyes and down his cheeks.

With his other hand, turning himself carefully, Ringo embraces George. He wasn’t sure if he should talk, but he sure can use his lips to speak more than words can say. Using them to kiss the top of George’s head to his forehead. His left hand wiping the tears off of George’s cheek, he continues to peck wherever his lips would find.

Like the gentle rays of the sun upon his skin, George basked in the sweet kisses of the drummer. His forehead, his cheeks, the bridge to the tip of his nose, and finally … his lips. How intoxicating it felt. George could kiss them forever if he wanted to. The soft exhales that were shared once the kisses have ended. The tenderness of Ringo’s smile upon George was enough reassurance that there was no need to apologize.

He’s alright now with his beloved band mate by his side.

Everything is alright now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll c: I know it's been a long while since I've updated on Crimson Garden, but a lot has been going on and it'll take a while, but rest assured that the next chapter is in the works <3 So, have this little treat for you guys as well as for the anonymous who requested this a while back and I finally have the chance to write it cause ... I am always about that fluff and angst >u>


End file.
